Priestly's Helping Hand
by yeh abt that
Summary: What Priestly said to Fuzzy when he IMed and Jen had already left.


I always wanted to know what Priestly said to Fuzzy when he "Punk'd" Jen. This is what I think would have been said.

* * *

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

Priestly heard the computer sound as he was closing down the shop. He walked behind the counter and saw an instant message from Fuzzy.

**fuzzzy_22:** Are you there?**  
fuzzzy_22:**Hello**  
fuzzzy_22:** Please! Answer me!

Beep-Beep!

**fuzzzy_22:** Ladybuggger!

Priestly took a deep breath. He still couldn't believe what Jen had done to Fuzzy, standing him up like that.

Beep-Beep!

**fuzzzy_22:** I just want to know what happened.

Beep-Beep!

**fuzzzy_22:** Please talk to me!

Priestly leaned toward the computer and made up his mind. He put his fingers to the keys and typed.

**ladybugger:** Sorry, she's not here right now.

**fuzzzy_22:** Do you know when she will be back?

**ladybugger:** No I don't. I am guessing tomorrow sometime.

**fuzzzy_22:** Do you know what she didn't come meet me?

**ladybugger:** She did go, but when she saw you she left the bar.

**fuzzzy_22:** Why would she do that?

**ladybugger:** She thought you would be disappointed.

**fuzzzy_22:** Why would she think that?

**ladybugger:** She often feels overlooked. She doesn't think that she is pretty, which, as a  
man, I think is complete bullshit, but she is around someone a lot who gets  
all the attention.**  
ladybugger:**She saw you and thought you were out of her league.**  
ladybugger:** She called you Brad Pitt.

**fuzzzy_22:** She thinks that I am too good for her?

**ladybugger:** Bingo.

**fuzzzy_22:** Doesn't she know it is not about that?**  
fuzzzy_22:**We have been talking for almost a year. We talk almost everyday, and when I  
don't get to talk to her, my day is not as good. I look forward to talking to  
her all day if I don't have time to get online.

**ladybugger:**Hey, I get it. I see her when she talks to you, she lights up. She is just really  
shy and doesn't have much confidence. She is a special person with a big  
heart. She pays attention to people that most don't even see.**  
ladybugger:** The other day a homeless man came into the sub shop and she gave him  
food. Other people can't even look at these people, but she helps them and  
doesn't think twice about doing it.**  
ladybugger:**She thinks that people don't see her She has so much invested in the two of  
you that she didn't want to get blown off. She didn't want you to have to force a smile and give some polite conversation.

**fuzzzy_22:**After all we have talked about she thought that I would have to force  
a smile for her? I have wanted to meet her for so long.**  
fuzzzy_22:**She is not the only one that was invested in this. We talk about so much why  
would I have to force conversation with her?

**ladybugger:**Hey, when I found out that she judged her based on your looks I was mad at  
her. She did to you what she thought you would do to her.

**fuzzzy_22: **I just wish that there was some way to get her to see that looks don't matter to  
me. I feel so close to her, and I have never met her.

**ladybugger:**I wish there was something that I could do to make her see herself clearly.

Priestly was trying to think of something to help get Jen to meet Fuzzy.

**fuzzzy_22:**What did you mean when you said a homeless man came into the sub shop?

**ladybugger:**I work with her at a sub shop. That is how I know her.

**fuzzzy_22:**Do you live with her?

**ladybugger:**No, I just work with her.

**fuzzzy_22:**Then how are you on her screen name?

**ladybugger:**Wow, you guys really don't talk about personal stuff. She has her screen  
name on our work computer, so she can talk to you. She left tonight without  
logging off.

**fuzzzy_22:**So she will help homeless men who walk into the shop?

**ladybugger:**Yeah, why?

**fuzzzy_22:** Where is this sub shop?

**ladybugger:**Why?

**fuzzzy_22:**I can come to the shop and make her see me.

**ladybugger:**That is a pretty good plan. But I want you to know that if you turn out to be  
a psycho I will have to hurt you for hurting my friend.

**fuzzzy_22:**Fair enough.

**ladybugger:**Okay the shop is called Beach City Grill, and it is in Santa Cruz. You just  
better not be unbalanced, or all of this will be my fault.

**fuzzzy_22:** I promise that I will not hurt her. Thank you so much. Are you going to tell  
her that I talked to you?

**ladybugger:**No I won't tell her, and your welcome. Just, be nice to her, okay? She is  
important to me, to all of us at the sub shop.

**fuzzzy_22:**That is something that I can promise you, and she is important to me too.**  
(fuzzzy_22 is offline) **

Priestly went back out onto the floor to continue closing the shop down. He was smiling  
to himself thinking about the good deed that he just did for Jen. He just hoped that this  
time she would let Fuzzy in. She deserved to be happy, so did Piper and Tish, they all just  
thought that they were to abnormal to get what they wanted. In all reality none of them  
saw themselves all that clearly. **  
**


End file.
